Many different types of semiconductor packaging systems have been developed and are being used. One such type of packaging system, commonly referred to as a land grid array or LGA package, typically involves a substrate having a plurality of lands provided thereon. A semiconductor die or circuit is positioned on the substrate and is electrically connected thereto so that various circuit nodes of the semiconductor die are electrically connected to the lands provided on the substrate. A cover or lid is positioned over the semiconductor die, thereby resulting in a layered structure. The resulting semiconductor package (e.g., an LGA package) may be mounted to a circuit board or printed wiring board, whereupon the semiconductor package becomes connected to other electronic circuitry provided on the printed wiring board.
One system for mounting the semiconductor package to the printed wiring board utilizes a clamp to hold or clamp the semiconductor package to a suitable package receiver, such as a socket, provided on the printed wiring board. The clamp engages the lid of the semiconductor package and applies a clamping force thereto, thereby securely holding or sandwiching the semiconductor package between the clamp and the package receiver. While this type of mounting system is effective from a functional standpoint, it is not without disadvantages. For example, a large land grid array (LGA) semiconductor package requires a large clamping force to ensure reliable electrical contact between the lands provided on the package and the corresponding contacts provided on the receiver (e.g., socket). Unfortunately, such large clamping forces tend to create large stresses in the semiconductor package, which may lead to unacceptable deformation and/or structural failure of the semiconductor package.